1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer support devices and more specifically it relates to a laptop computer support system for elevating a laptop to a comfortable viewing level and adequate space for an external keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers are designed to be foldable into a compact storage structure when not in use. Laptop computers are basically comprised of a base structure and a display monitor pivotally attached to one another. The base structure houses the processing unit, hard-drive, CD-ROM drive and other electrical components. Users typically position the laptop computers upon tables, desks and the like.
Unfortunately, conventional laptop computers have relatively small and ergonomically incorrect keyboards making it difficult for the user to utilize over extended periods of time. A user may connect an external keyboard to solve this problem, but this requires additional desktop space which is not always available. A further problem with conventional laptop computers is that the display monitor is typically not a suitable viewing level because the monitor is pivotally attached to the base structure which is positioned upon the support surface.
Recently, laptop support stands have been provided that attempt to solve some of the inherent problems with laptop computers. Unfortunately, these attempted solutions are typically bulky, heavy, not ventilated, difficult to utilize, and have limited adjustability and portability.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for elevating a laptop to a comfortable viewing level and allowing adequate space for an external keyboard and mouse. Existing laptop support devices are not suitable for supporting a laptop computer for usage on a desk top while also providing a lightweight, compact portable device for use away from a desk.
In these respects, the laptop computer support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating a laptop computer to a comfortable viewing level and providing adequate space for an external keyboard and mouse in a configuration that is substantially more compact and portable than prior art. In doing so, this device provides for a greater range of unrestricted usages, whether on a desk top or away from a desk.